


good girl

by bellestar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm a trash can, Kitten, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, and ben is okay with it, but this is soft daddy so, so rey has a daddy kink, the author can't believe she wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellestar/pseuds/bellestar
Summary: She knows he’s not expecting her to come to his home office like this, but he deserves the best.  Only the best for the best Daddy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 69
Kudos: 341





	good girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Buena chica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722004) by [Racingirl63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63)
  * Translation into Español available: [Buena chica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722004) by [Racingirl63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63)



> This all began on a Monday morning when logging into the Mighty Reylo Network discord...and there was a great discussion about daddy fics.
> 
> I literally cannot believe I wrote this.
> 
> For my ladies over in the AD channel - this is for you. 
> 
> mind the tags, y'all, but this is soft daddy story.

She knows he’s not expecting her to come to his home office like this, but he deserves the best. Only the best for the best Daddy.

A few months ago, Rey would have felt embarrassed to wear the dress that ends just below the curves of her bottom. It’s a soft cotton, baby pink dress that was gifted to her about a month after they started exploring this new way to show how much they love each other.

**

It started one morning over breakfast. She was making waffles in the kitchen and wearing only his gray sleep shirt that never stays on when they go to bed together. Rey had woken up before Ben, a rare occurrence, and decided to surprise him with breakfast in bed.

That morning turned out to be full of surprises.

Ben had padded his way behind her just as she finished the first stack of waffles. He had wrapped his arms around her middle, his chin rested on her shoulder as his lips found patches of skin not covered by her hair to kiss and nip. The stubble on his chin tickled her, causing her to giggle.

“What are you doing, kitten?” he breathed into her ear. The nickname was new, and every time he said it, Rey felt herself squeeze her thighs together. She had no idea how a simple endearment could make her feel so ready for him. Maybe it was the baritone of his voice that did it.

“I thought I’d make some breakfast. Thought maybe you’d be starving after last night.” She kept her attention on the skillet of bacon, turning the slices over carefully to cook evenly as she felt him smile against her neck.

“I’m only hungry for you, kitten.” His tongue ran along the shell of her ear as he pressed himself against her back. Rey could feel his cock against her ass, already so hard and ready. For as much as Ben liked to tease her about being insatiable, he was just as guilty.

“You need to eat some breakfast and build your strength back up,” she chided him playfully, trying to ignore how his hands were now moving over the front of her – his – shirt. He bumped his knee between her legs to spread them just enough for one of his hands to cup her mound.

“I know what I’d like to eat for breakfast,” he murmured and tugged at her earlobe with his teeth before a finger pressed into her slickness. Rey gasped loudly as she dropped the fork onto the counter and rolled her head to the side.

“Fuck, you’re already so wet for me.” Ben continued to run a finger between the wet folds of her cunt, ghosting just over her clit, which was throbbing with need. Rey wasn’t thinking about the burning bacon in the skillet or the forgotten stack of waffles. As his deft fingers teased and rubbed her, she arched her back against him. Too focused on the sensations, Rey closed her eyes and gripped the counter. Ben could make her mind go completely blank with just a matter of a few strokes.

“That feels so good,” she moaned when he finally began to rub her clit. “Please, Daddy.”

The words slipped out as quickly as his fingers did from her entrance. Rey could feel her cheeks flush from embarrassment. She hadn’t ever intended to call him that, although for weeks she wondered if he would have any interest in that type of role play.

For a moment, Rey thought maybe the admission was too much for him and tried to turn around to face him when she felt his fingers return to her thighs.

“Does my kitten want to call me Daddy?” he asked in her ear. Rey wished she could turn around and see his face so she could see for herself how Ben felt about this new development. But he had her caged between his chest and the stove. His hand resumed its earlier ministrations, causing her moan.

“Uh huh,” she managed to say when he inserted two digits into her cunt while his thumb grazed her sensitive bud. “Please.”

“Please what, kitten?” Ben was pumping his fingers faster now as Rey found herself lifting up on her tip toes as she arched against him. The smell of burning bacon and waffles did nothing to break through the haze of lust in her head. Rey was already so close to the edge as his fingers worked their magic and he kept his mouth at her ear.

“Please…please make me come,” she cried out.

“And what else do you say?”

What logical sense she had left in her brain could not believe what she was about to say.

“Please…please Daddy,” she panted as she felt him grip her hip tighter against him. His fingers worked her into a high pitched moan as she came undone, his hand never straying from between her legs as she came down from her high. Rey’s head fell back against Ben’s shoulder as he kissed his way up her neck and over to her lips.

After eating their burnt breakfast, they discussed Rey’s newfound pet name for Ben. Being called Daddy didn’t bother him at all, and he was willing to “play”, for lack of a better word, to see how it fit into their already active and fulfilling sex life. After knowing each other for nearly 10 years after meeting in college and dating for two years, Rey felt thankful that they had established a great amount of trust in one another. 

There’s no one she wants more than Ben Solo, no matter what she may call him.

**

It didn’t take long for either of them to grow into playing like this with each other. What started out as Rey calling him Daddy has led to her dress in his favorite outfit tonight. She has even taken the time to paint her nails the same color of pale pink to match.

Ben has been working late nights at home, on some new account that needs a lot of attention. She knows he hates seeing her go off to bed without him, and she’s already caught him once or twice asleep at his desk in the middle of the night. Rey doesn’t want to admit it, but she’s been feeling a little jealous about how work has cut into their lovemaking and play time.

Peeking through the cracked door to the home office, she sees Ben typing away on his laptop, his back toward her. He hasn’t bothered to change out of the charcoal gray suit pants or dress shirt that he wore to work today. His fingers move across the keyboard at a furious pace. Ben is completely unaware of her walking in behind him.

“What are you working on?” she asks softly as she runs a hand across his shoulders. Ben turns to look up at her with a sheepish grin before running his hands over his face.

“Just working one last projection report, and I’ll come to bed,” he promises. It takes him a moment to register how Rey is dressed, and she doesn’t miss the hint of a smirk on his lips.

“I want you to come to bed with me,” Rey murmurs as she slowly spins the office chair away from the desk. At this particular moment, she’s glad that Ben removed the armrests from the chair. Slowly, she lowers herself down onto his lap, her legs straddling him.

“Mmm, I know, but I really need to get this report in or Hux is going to be screaming at me in the morning,” Ben says gently, but his hands on her hips tell her what she needs to know. The report can wait.

“But Daddy….” She croons as she wraps her arms around his neck and shifts her hips forward. “Don’t you want to play with me?”

“Of course I do, kitten,” he tips his chin up at her, and she can see his eyes darkening. The usual warm, brown hues of his eyes are filled with desire. “But you know that good girls have to be patient.”

Rey pouts her lips. “But Daddy…” she grinds her hips down as she feels his cock harden beneath his suit pants. She begins to run her fingers down the front of his white dress shirt, only stopping when she reaches the end of the black silk tie.

He grunts as he shifts slightly in the chair. “Is this your way of getting attention?”

Rey only nods her head as she begins to loosen the knot in his tie. He clears his throat, giving her a disapproving look.

“Use your words, Rey,” he scolds her gently.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl,” he praises, the words causing more than her heart to flutter. Rey works to slip the tie from the shirt collar and Ben never takes his eyes off of her. His hands wander down her hips and slip under the dress.

“You’re not wearing underwear, kitten,” he mutters just before his palm lightly smacks her bare ass, causing her to shriek in surprise.

“I thought you might like that,” she says, sounding a little shy. Ben leans to start peppering her face with kisses as her fingers begin to work on the buttons of his shirt. His hands grab and rub her ass cheeks.

“You know I do, kitten,” he hums in appreciation. Ben leans his forehead against hers. “But right now, Daddy has to work on this report.”

Rey finishes her work in unbuttoning the dress shirt, peeling it back to reveal pale while skin and the sculpted planes of his broad chest. “But Daddy…” She knows she’s whining like a petulant child, but she really wants this tonight. “I miss you.”

“Oh, baby.” His voice is all Ben in that moment as he kisses her forehead. Rey loves how he knows when to drop character, when they need to be just Ben and Rey, even for just a moment. He shifts slightly to cradle her face in his hands. 

“I know. I miss you, too. I know I’ve been working crazy hours.”

“So just for tonight…” Rey wiggles in his lap suggestively, his erection pressing against the fabric of his suit pants. “Can you not work?” Before he can answer, Rey leans in and kisses his lips softly. She can faintly taste the coffee he had earlier as her tongue runs along the seam. It’s enough for Ben to open his mouth and kiss her deeply.

It doesn’t take long before their kisses become more heated. Rey grabs fistfuls of his raven hair as she begins to grind against him. His gasps and moans against her mouth send goosebumps across her skin.

“Kitten,” he gasps as her lips pull back from his. “Are you getting Daddy’s pants wet when you rub yourself like that?”

Rey knows that she’s impossibly wet with desire for him. She’s been thinking about him all day and resisted touching herself. Good girls like her will get rewards for waiting for Daddy, and she wants Daddy to be the one to make her come.

“I’m sorry,” she sighs when she feels his fingers move under the dress. Her sigh turns into a gasp when his fingers waste no time sinking into her cunt. Rey shifts slightly to balance herself on his legs and to allow him easier access.

“Oh kitten,” he moans. “You are wet. So, so wet for your Daddy.” He sounds pleased as he begins to kiss her neck and his other hand moves up to cup one of her breasts through the dress. Her nipples pebble through the thin cotton. Her body feels like he has lit a match and set her on fire, and he’s the tall glass of water she needs to quench it.

“Do you want Daddy to give you attention this way?” he asks as his fingers slip in and out of her slick folds. She rocks against his hand, looking for the friction she needs against her swollen clit. When Rey pulls back to look back at Ben, he’s wearing a dark smile on his face.

“I know Daddy has been neglecting his little girl, his little kitten,” he mutters. “Let Daddy make it up to you.”

Rey doesn’t need to be told twice as she nods her head. She feels Ben push two fingers into her, causing her to arch slightly. As much as she loves the way that his hands can make her come, she wants something a little more tonight.

“Daddy?” she mewls. “I…I want….” The words falter as she feels the pressure building, the moment that lets her know that Ben is about to cause her crash against him. It’s not taking much considering how long she’s waited for him today, but it won’t be enough to satisfy her.

“What is it?” he begins to run his lips down the column of her throat and collarbone. “Do you want Daddy’s big cock? Hmm?”

The words are filthy, and they make her head dizzy.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You have to tell me exactly what you want,” he tells her. Rey feels him shifting beneath her as his fingers continue to pump into her. She finds it hard to breath, let alone speak.

“I…I want your big cock inside me,” she manages.

“Whose big cock?” he asks. His thumb is relentless as he rubs her bud, nearly bringing her over the edge. Her legs begin to shake from how she straddles and hovers so she can fuck herself with his hand.

“Daddy’s big cock,” she whispers, and he jerks his hand from between her legs. Rey whimpers from not being able to achieve the release she so desperately needs. Ben begins to fumble with the belt on his dress slacks, tossing it to the side. She begins to unzip his pants, and together they work to free his cock free from his black briefs. 

Rey licks her lips at the sight. Ben has an impressive, large cock. His girth is sometimes too much for her handle, but she always appreciates the challenge. Maybe she can suck Daddy off later, but right now, she needs him to be inside her.

“C’mere and take your daddy’s big cock. He can’t wait to feel your tight little cunt,” Ben says with a grin. Rey shifts above him as she fists his cock in one hand, and lifts her dress up in the other. She pumps him gently as she straddles his lap, taking the head of his cock and rubbing it over her folds.

“Oh, _fuck_ , kitten.” Ben blows out a breath. “Come on, take what you want from Daddy.”

Rey closes her eyes as she begins to lead him inside her. Her walls clench around him as she slowly moves into a seated position on his lap. They moan together from the feel of becoming one, her walls clenching around his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he swears as Rey bottoms out and wraps her arms around his shoulders for stability. Her eyes close as she revels in how _full_ she feels around him. “How do you feel, kitten?”

“So good,” she breaths, her eyes fluttering open as Ben wraps his arms around her hips. “You feel so good, Daddy.”

“That’s my girl,” he says with a kiss to her lips. “Come on, kitten,” he urges with the thrust of his hips, causing her to cry out.

Rey begins to slowly ride him before finding a rhythm that works for them. His hands grab and give her gentle slaps against her ass as she bobs in his lap.

“That’s my good girl. My perfect girl.” Ben mumbles against her neck. His lips trail open mouthed kisses to every inch of her skin that they can find as she grips his shoulders. “You feel so good and take your Daddy’s cock so, so good.” Rey can’t help but whimper at his praise and how their pace begins to quicken. 

Ben holds her still and begins to thrust his hips into her. “Do you like it when Daddy fucks you like this?”

Rey throws her head back, nails digging into his skin now. The filthy sounds of skin slapping and his moaning only making her feel more excited. “Yes, Daddy!”

“Good girl. Daddy’s big cock loves how fucking tight your hot little cunt feels.” She feels herself edging closer as she bites down on her lower lip. “Are you going to come on Daddy’s cock?”

She knows he wants her to say the words, but she’s lost all coherent thought. She whimpers and cries as he fucks her hard. There will be time for tenderness later.

“I need you to come, kitten,” he rasps. “Come all over Daddy’s cock like a good girl.” 

His words, his cock, are what she needs to fall apart. Rey cries out loudly as her orgasm washes over her, causing her toes to curl and her body shake. Ben holds her steady in his arms, slowing his hips a little as her cunt tightens around him.

“Oh yeah, that’s it, that’s it, kitten.” A few jerks later and he comes inside her, his grunts loud in her ear. He trembles beneath her through the aftershocks, both of them breathless.

Rey remains in his lap as she rests her head on his shoulder. His hands rub down her back as he begins to soften inside her, and her heartbeat begins to slow. Ben presses a kiss to the crown of her head.

“Hey there,” he says into her hair. Rey pulls back a little to look into his face. The familiar warmth in his eyes has returned, along with a toothy smile that makes her heart somersault.

“Hi,” she says sheepishly. He runs a hand to push away the hair from her face. He chuckles before leaning and kissing her lips gently, lovingly.

“Was that okay? Are you okay?” he asks as he looks her over. She’s still wearing the pink dress and he still wears the forgotten dress shirt.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she smiles. “Was that okay?”

“Yeah, that was more than okay,” he grins. “You were perfect, as always,” he adds, planting a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. “I really am sorry that I’ve not been paying attention, Rey.” She can hear the sincerity in his voice, and her heart flutters.

“I know you’ve been busy, but I can be patient. I’ve always been good at waiting.” Rey peels herself from Ben’s lap, her legs wobbling as she finds her footing. She watches as Ben drinks her in. The way he looks at her makes her feel loved and cherished, and she doesn’t know what she has done to deserve him.

“I love you,” she tells him, and he gives her a bright smile in return.

“You know…” he gets up from the chair and finally ditches the dress shirt to the floor with the rest of his clothes. “I did say that I needed to make up my absence to you.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“Hmmm.” Ben stalks to her and tugs at the dress. “Daddy isn’t finished yet, kitten.”

Rey knows she must have been a good girl. A very good girl.

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe i wrote that!
> 
> \---
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), who betaed this for me and generally cheers everything I write. <3
> 
> I'm also over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo). Come say hi to me!


End file.
